


The Way You Make Me Feel (Reveal)

by FallingLikeThis



Series: My Soul to Keep Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Series, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Prompt #76 StudyWhat happens when Harry and Louis see each other's soul marks.





	The Way You Make Me Feel (Reveal)

**Author's Note:**

> Title it from the Celine Dion song "Reveal".
> 
> I might have cheated on this prompt. I'm not sure.

Harry takes Louis’ hand to help his fallen friend. Studying Louis’ wrist, he realizes that he’s seeing mottled letters. He brushes his thumb over them, revealing more.

“My name,” he says softly, eyes searching Louis’ imploringly. “Why did you cover it?”

“You covered mine first,” Louis answers with an embarrassed shrug.

“I was afraid I was imagining it. That you could be mine. And then I never saw my name on your skin.”

“Well, now you do.”

Harry grins, rolling up his sleeve, proudly brandishing Louis’ name as he takes his hand and their marks line up. “Let’s go, soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
